Savoy Gaal
Savoy Gaal (사보이 가알, Saboi Gaal) is the eleventh episode of Denma. Summary It has planet Carlburn as its background. Silverquick is also appeared. In (5), it's the same timeline as Pigear (8). The song Edrei sang in (2) is Crazy Kiya Re of Dhoom 2's OST. In (10) -Ch.58, Gaal's line "You may forgive your family's foe, but you never forget the asshole who cheat your money." comes from famous saying of the Niccolò Machiavelli's treatise The Prince. The songs on (12), Rick Astley's song Never Gonna Give You Up, released in 1987. The songs on old version, Danbal Meori(Short Hair) by Yong-pil Cho, a famous Korean singer, released in 1979. In (16), Denma says to Yahwah that "Not even Edrei won't fall for that bullshit." But original version (include old English version) writes that "Stop talking such bullshit." Here're the fan arts. link Characters #Arcel #Ballack #Golden hair (debut) #Yahwah #Edrei's Eve #Adams #Red eyeglass Savoy #Gaal's junior Savoy #Edrei #Gaal (debut) #Gaal's friend #Hannah #Convex Savoy #Concave Savoy #Boyle #Mirai Datsu (debut) #Aaron #Dike (mention) #Denma #Quai #Cell #??? #Red hair (debut) #???? #Boss of Pentagon (debut) #Guyrin #Edel (debut) #Jet #Theo #Theo's colleague #Azio's group #Azio #Gale Quanx abilities used *Yahwah: Spoiler *Adam: Teleportation, Cube *Denma: Equivalent Mass Exchange *Edel: Planar Constraint *Arcel: Electromagnetic Pulse Quotes *"Learn to distinguish between a short man and a child." -Golden hair *"Hey kid, I really don't like it when someone is behind my back." -Golden hair *Conversation between Edrei and Savoys **"Ah I can kind of sing and dance--" -Edrei **"Oh, really?!!" -Savoys *"Gaal! The cool guy of Carlburn, Gaal." -Gaal *"To our drink in hell." -Boyle *"...Chori chori kiya re♬ Dil yeh dil liya re ♪ Jadu se jadu kiya kiya re ♪" -Edrei *"No, Please don't! You can't sell my sweet body like that!" -Edrei *"His name was... Yeah, Dike! The guy who called himself "The invincible death"." -Gaal *"Switch the camera angle!" -Denma *"Nah ah, crying won't cut it." -Golden hair *"It's a tactical unit placement!" -Yahwah *'Is he rehearsing a script?' -Edel, Arcel *"Okay! So, his specialty is bluffing." -Denma *"Look out for Savoys before the Quanx." -Gaal *"I won't ask again!" -Denma *Conversation between Edrei and Savoys **"Why? Are you afraid of me?" -Edrei **"Not at all." -Savoys *"May you rest in eternal peace in the arms of mother Madonna, Me-thu'-sa-el." -Edel *"You may forgive your family's foe, but you never forget the asshole who cheat your money." -Gaal *"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let your down! Never gonna--" -Edrei *"Make your cry! Say good bye!" -Denma, Edel *"Panta rhei! Devarim!" -Devarims *"Let me live so I can die alone. Let me live so I can die." -Gaal *"I am the number one booster gun of Carlburn, Azio, the Leech from Hell!" -Azio *"The moons still shine tonight." -Gaal *Conversation between ??? and Guyrin **"We get why you're probably here, but there is no going back for us once we pick out a target."-??? **"It's none of my business whether you hunt down Dike or not." -Guyrin **"I thought you were his--" -??? **"Just because we are in the same bed doesn't mean I am his." **"So you are--" -??? **"He is just my home, for now." -Guyrin **"Then, what do you want from us?" -??? **"I want you to sell me to El through the slave trade." -Guyrin **"Excuse me? To El? Why?" -??? **"Do I have to tell you why I am selling myself?" -Guyrin **"No, you don't. But, I mean, El and Dike, they are not perfectly on a--" -??? **"Well, if you must know, I don't trust Dike. I need El's protection." -Guyrin *"You worthless, piece of shit Quanx! You never, try your dumb tricks on Yahwah!" -Yahwah *"Yahwah hereby commands, terminate unit Denma immediately." -Yahwah Old English version's lines This is the old English version's lines Gallery Eunguy.png|A.E.1 2017-04-27 22;38;01.PNG|(2) 20180704 180922.jpg|(2), volume 2 Gaal.png|(2) Adam.jpg|(2) AdamSavoyVideo.gif|Savoy Gaal (4), Pigear (29), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON AdamSavoyVideo.jpg|Savoy Gaal (4), Pigear (29), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON AdamVideo.jpg|Savoy Gaal (4), Pigear (29), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON GaalVideo.jpg|Savoy Gaal (4), Pigear (29), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Edel.png|(4) Theo.png|(8) Boyle.png|(17) Azio.png|(18) Aaron.jpg|(24) Hannah now.png|(34) 20180920 163350.jpg|(37), volume 2 Yahwah.gif|(37), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON YahwahVideo.jpg|(37), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON 14723209 319612768419090 8275337746625593344 n.jpg|(37), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON 847407 2.jpg|(38), Denma (Dike)'s memory Hannah future.png|A.E.2 Category:Episodes